1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a circumferentially deploying type of stator coil and a motor using the stator coil.
2. Related Art
Recently, electric rotary machines have stator provided with stator coil assemblies called “circumferentially deploying type of stator coils.” As an example of this, Japanese Patent No. 3894483 discloses a method for providing a stator coil assembly by using a circumferentially deploying type of stator coil. This type of stator coil includes alternation of coil-end conductor sections and conductor sections to be held in the slots (hereinafter referred to “slot-held conductor section(s)”), which are linearly expanded. The linearly expanded stator coil is inserted into each of the slots of the stator core to provide an assembly of a stator coil, which forms the stator.
However, the method for manufacturing the circumferentially stator type of stator coil described in the above reference is complicated, and changing the axial and radial lengths of the stator coil has not been easy.